pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Please wake up Misty
Tears in heaven Chapter 1 "Please wake up, Misty." "Misty please wake up!" "Sir, I'm asking for you to wait here." "But Misty needs me!" "I'm sorry, but I'm asking you to stay here." "Let me in, please!" Ash whined. "I'm sorry, but rules are rules." The hospital's doors were slammed shut and Ash fell to the ground, leaning on the doors. "It's my fault, Pikachu." "Pika Pi!" "It is, Pikachu! If Misty and I didn't fight, this would have never happened." Soon, a brown haired girl with a green bandana came in running into hospital. The browned hair girl saw a nurse who was heading to the emergency room. "Umm...nurse, do you know a girl with orange hair that came in?" "Yes I do. I'm actually heading to her right now." "Can you take me there?" "Of course, come follow me." "Thank you so much" The nurse was running to the emergency room were the browned haired girl with a green bandana behind her. Soon the girl saw Ash in a chair right next to the emergency door. "ASH!" Ash looked up and saw it was May. "May?" May came running right towards Ash and sat down next to him. "Ash, is it true?" "What?" "About Misty and the accident?" "It's true..." Ash sulked. "How did it happen?" "Misty and I had a fight." "About what?" Then Delia and Professor Oak came running to Ash and May. "Dear, are you okay?" "I don't know..." "Don't worry Ash. Misty will be fine." "I hope so, Professor Oak." �� "She will be fine Ash." Everyone was waiting for the Doctor. It was about past midnight till the Doctor came out. May was sleeping on Ash's shoulder and Delia and Professor Oak were chatting and having coffee together. Ash woke up May and saw the Doctor heading towards Ash. "Are you Ash Ketchum, Misty's boyfriend?" "Yeah that's me" "How is Misty Doc?" "Well we did our best but she..." "She what Doc?" "She's not breathing..." Ash sprang up from the chair and grabbed the Doctor's shirt. "MISTY IS NOT DEAD!" "Calm down, Ash." "Pikachu!" Delia and Professor Oak hear this and ran to the Doctor while May was hugging Ash back so he won't bash up the Doctor in some much anger. "What is happening here Doctor?" "Well, Misty is dead. She was dead on arrival. According to Officer Jenny, the truck driver who ran over her was under the influence of alcohol and drugs." "That's not true!" "Ash please! You're waking up the other people!" "I don't give a damn! Show me Misty now!" �� "Well please follow me, then." Ash and May followed while Delia and Professor Oak followed behind. They came in the room and saw Misty's body covered by a white blanket. Ash was so shocked that May had to help him walk to Misty. Ash pull the cover and saw Misty' face. Her skin was all pale and she was dead cold. She looked like she was sleeping, but this time, she was never going to wake up again. Ash hugged Misty in tears. Not even Delia had seen her son cry like this before. Ash punched the steel bed with his fist that it started to bleed. "It's all my damn fault!" May hugged Ash to make him feel better. "Ash, it's not your fault." "Yes it is! If we never fought, this would have never happened!" "Ash, boyfriends and girlfriends always have fights. This is just one of those Unfortunate events that end up in a accident. Even Drew and I have fights that..." "End up as death!" "Oh Ash, It's going to be okay." Then Lily, Daisy and Violet came in running and pushing Ash and May over. Ash landed on top of May. They looked into each others eyes for a while until Lily yelled at him. "You fucking bastard, Ash! You just killed our younger sister, you bastard!" Lily slapped him hard in the face, knocking to the floor. Ash just said nothing until May backed him up. "Ash didn't kill Misty! A truck driver under the influence ran her over." "What this Ash, a new girlfriend?" �� "May isn't my girlfriend, you stupid bitch!" "Why, you little bastard!" "Why, you grown-up bitch!" Daisy and Violet held back Lily and May and Pikachu held back Ash which was about to end up as a fight. Delia and Professor Oak came in the fight and broke up the fight. "Stop it, everyone! I bet if Misty were here, she would not want you guys to be fighting here in the hospital!" "Yes, you're right Ms Ketchum, we can fight outside!" "Bring it on, bitch!" "Ash, enough of your language, young man!" Delia chided. "Yes, Mom." "Yeah, Lily, let's go. They were here first." "Fine," Lily huffed. "but after this I'm going to fight and kill that bastard over there!" "Why, you little bitc-" "Ash, don't you dare finish that sentence." Delia chastised her son. "Yes Mom!" Daisy, Lily and Violet headed out of the room. Nobody said anything. Ash and May were still on the floor. "I think you need some fresh air, Ash." "Yes, dear, go get some fresh air." "Okay, mom." "May, can you go with Ash. I'm afraid that there will be a fight in less than five minutes." "Okay Ms Ketchum." Ash and May headed outside in the cold dark night. Ash and May sat down on a bench under a light post. May starts to lecture Ash, "Ash, I don't believe that you can talk like that after two years!" "Yeah, so what? I'm sixteen now and you're thirteen!" "That doesn't mean you can swear you head off!" "Did you hear me May? I'm sixteen. SIX-TEEN!" "I know what I heard, Ash!" Ash walked away from May. May noticed that it was just making things worse for Ash. May followed him to a tree where only the full moon was light. Ash was sitting under the tree, crying again. May also notice that Pikachu wasn't with him. She knew that he wanted to be alone but with Ash so depressed that it was not safe to leave him alone. May went up to Ash and sat next to him. Ash was punching the ground again with the same hand covered in blood. May stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Misty wouldn't want to see her boyfriend hurting himself." "Tell me something May, what kind of boyfriend would kill his own girlfriend?" "Ash you didn't kill her. It was just an accident." "I don't think I want to be called her boyfriend, not after what I did to her." May put her hand on Ash's cheek and turned Ash towards her. "You didn't kill her Ash and even Misty would say the same." "Tell that to her fucking sisters!" Ash retorted. "Plus, Misty wouldn't want to hear that about her sisters." "But she said the same about them." �� "She really said that?" "Yeah, but it was much worse." "Oh, I see." Later on, they lay on the lush grass, looking at the dark blue sky covered in a blanket of twinkling stars. "May?" "Yes, Ash?" "I will never forgive myself if you ended up as Misty." May started to blush. "Well, that goes double for me if that happened to you, Ash." Then Ash started to blush. Then a cold midnight breeze blew. "We better go inside now." "Yeah they will be wondering what happened to us" Ash and May got up and headed back to the hospital. Before they went in Ash said something to May. "Thanks, May" "For what?" "For helping me to deal about Misty's death." "Anything for my best friend." They both smiled at each other and headed right into the hospital. End of chapter one Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:PokeShipping Category:Deathfics Category:AdvanceShipping